saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Exeter
Andy Exeter '(アンディー・エクセター, ''Andi Ekusetā) is one of the main characters and the main protagonist in the Sword Art Online FATE and Sword Art Online FATE II. He is an VRMMO game player in the Gun Gale Online, ALfheim Online and Fate Online. His avatar name is '''Extremer (エクストリーマー, Ekusutorīmā) and Mugen (ムゲン, Mugen, lit. Infinity). Later, it was revealed that he was famous hacker known as the "Extreme Vigilante" (極端自警団, Kyokutan Jikei-Dan) for exposing the corruptions and "Mugen Player" (ムゲンプレーヤー, Mugen Purēyā, lit. Infinity Player) for always believe in anyone's infinite potential and named after his avatar, MUGEN. Appearances Extremer's clothes consisted of black jeans with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black shirt that was worn underneath a black coat with white lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with white plates. He is also wearing a necklace which similar to his in the real world, and wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves. As Mugen, his Extremer's clothes has been transformed with his clothes' has been upgrades into an angelic white-colored armored form with infinity symbol and metal flake accents on it. Background His life is in shambles after his family has been murdered in mysterious accident during his childhood. Afterwards, he is attempts to rebuild his life by moving out to the Japan and during his stay, he was incredibly enjoyed it and decided to live in Japan. However, his life has been fallen to the darkness as he finds out that his family murderer was found in the Japan and setting out his own mission; "Find the murderer and punish". Personality and Character He is strong-willed and very serious person as he always said "you must never easily believe in anyone because the trust will betray you someday". However, he is a fragile-minded character, even unintentionally embracing his own darker side, developing the split personality and become an cold-blooded, murderous and unstable person, presumably due to his family's death. At the time, he's always a "lone wolf" because he knows that anyone will get hurt if anyone gets too close to him. Main Chronology Early Life Lost Memories Arc Returned Memories and Revelations Final Showdown and Punish His Family's Killer VAHALLA Code Arc VAHALLA Code: Shutdown Complete A New Journey Arc ALfheim Online Sudden Death and Birth of Mugen Fate Online Arc Other Chronologies Relationships : Main Articles: Andy Exeter/Relationships Stats Gun Gale Online (GGO) ALfheim Online (ALO) FAte Online (FAO) Skill and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Andy / Extremer / Mugen has shown himself to be a skilled fighter and certainly more experienced than most of characters. *'High Intelligence: '''He was a gifted hacker and the exceptional strategist, finding many opportunities in any given scenario, ranging from direct assault to stealth ops to usage of drones. **'Master Strategist:' He has shown great skills at strategizing and planning in real world and VRMMOs. **'Hacking Skill:' Andy Exeter has shown to have an advanced aptitude for hacking, being able to manipulate data, cell phones, and basically any machinery within his surroundings **'Weapon Creation/Crafting:' Due to his very high intelligence about weapons, he was capable to create and customizing most of the weapon, both lethal and non-lethal in real world and VRMMOs. **'Equipment Creation/Crafting: He was also able to manufacture drones, each possessing unique qualities and equipments in real world and VRMMOs. **'''Skill Creation/Crafting: He is very capable to create an unique skill all by himself which impossible for anyone to created, such as Überbringer, an unique skill which capable to keep his skills, weapons and everything he have without losing it. *'Emotion Synchronization:' After his revival and gained his new Avatar, Mugen; whenever Andy has synchronizes with an emotion resonating strongly within an individual or a group of individuals, his body will glow in a certain color, indicating that he has gained the ability to utilize a weapon attack in his Mugen avatar based on that particular emotion i.e. attacks like Joy Stream, etc. Avatars Extremer Mugen Mugen (ムゲン, Mugen, lit. Infinity) was his final form of his Avatar and it was created when his friends' strong feeling has been connected to his spirit, allowed Andy Exeter to return from the eternal expanse following what initially appeared to be his final death. His defense was highest than most of other players, allowing him to easily endured most of its attacks, In ALfheim Online, his flight speed is higher than most of other players, allowing him to achieve high flying speed. Sin Skill Slots All VRMMO *Sacred Western Martial Arts (Unique Skill) *Überbringer (Unique Skill) Gun Gale Online Outside System Skills * ALfheim Online Sword Skills * Outside System Skills * Known Equipments All VRMMO Gun Gale Online (GGO) FAte Online (FAO) Notable Achievements * Quetes Notes and Trivia *Andy/Extremer usually refers to himself using the personal pronoun "Watashi" (私/わたし). *Andy's favourite food is one of the Japanese' cuisines, Yakitori and Oyakodon. *Andy/Extremer's favourite color is black and white, as his every clothes was mainly black and white. *The name "Extremer" matches the first letter and last letter from Ex'et'er. Category:Character Category:Male Category:GGO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Unique Skill User